A Clone's Soul
by LadySky
Summary: Can Haruka handle this? A clone that looks like her talks like her. Haruka starts to get voilent towards the girl, witch reveals the girl's sad life and Haruka's horrible past.
1. New Commers

The air was crisp and cold night  
Finally they left her there to die  
she was gone   
this is what I wanted.. Right?  
cold as she was around fresh fallen snow  
they left her there to die  
  
The morning was unusually cold, Haruka glanced at the thermometer,  
"19 degrees, Michiru look's like it's only getting colder." She looked at Michiru dressing up  
for the concert she would play in only 2 short hours. Her wavy teal hair was being put up  
into a ponytail, and her heavily made up faced looked condescendingly at Haruka  
"Well it is the dead of winter."  
Haruka always had somewhat of a depressing air to her, and some what of a vacant look in  
her eyes. They were blue, blue as the sky. In fact people often asked her if she wore contacts.  
Haruka being Haruka would simply reply "yes" to avoid having to explain why they were real  
or how they got like that. She was depressing.. so depressing it was her past. When she was  
young and restless... she made stupid choices. That haunt her even to this day.  
Michiru choose her white dress and set it out on the bed. Deciding not to put it on  
yet, so the risk of getting spills on it would be less. She sat down and stared into her mirror.  
"Are you nervous? You feel tense" Haruka began to massage her back.  
" No,. but I feel like something is going to happen tonight"  
"Something... bad?" Haruka questioned still massaging,  
"No not really. But I guess everything will be what you make it"  
What a Michiru thing to say. Haruka stopped and glanced over at the vacant sword in a  
cob-webbed corner.   
"Shall I bring that?"  
With out looking for what "that" is she replied.  
"no" Haruka's depressing sense became stronger to Michiru.  
"Don't be sad now, I mean.... I do have two hours to do what ever."  
  
Later that night around 8 Michiru and Haruka arrived at the rich-invested concert  
Hall. A man greeted them at the back entrance dressed in a white tuxedo.  
"Your late Ms. Kiaho you were supposed to arrive at 7:30 to practice."  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. They knew why they were late.  
"A great violist such as Michiru Kaiho needs no practice." Haruka delightfully told the man.  
The man looked a Michiru which nodded her head in acknowlengment.  
"Of course, Right this way"  
The man lead them to a room filled with nothing but a Piano in the corner. Michiru silently  
placed her case down.   
"You go on stage left at 8:30"  
Michiru nodded, and the man turned and left.  
"I better leave now. You'll be OK?" She held both of her shoulders and brought her to her  
chest with a hug she whispered in Michiru's ear  
"Don't let this omen bother you"  
Haruka left shoved her way through the crowded room to the back and stood.  
thirty minutes passed quickly and the lights dimmed as Michiru walked on stage left. Exactly  
like she was told. The room filled with numerous muffled voices became hush as Michiru  
started to fill the air with her beautiful music. The way she played sucked you in like the  
undertow in the ocean and the mystery of what lies beneath it. Then when the undertow let  
go you wanted so much to go back to it. She worked magic with it. Magic was the only  
thing you could call it.  
Haruka glanced around at the people mesmorized by the music except for one girl who was  
looking around as well.   
The girl had teal hair and looked like an exact replica of Michiru. Haruka rubbed her eyes  
for she hoped it was just a illusion of the dark. Frightfully it wasn't.  
The girl was still looking at her and tapped the girl next to her witch as well looked over at  
Haruka. The second girl looked exactly like Haruka in every way.. An Enormous since of  
Hatred overcame Haruka towards the second girl. She wanted to charge at her and kill her  
so much. But the girl just smiled politely witch angered Haruka ever more.  
Michiru was done playing the song and the people stood up and talked amongst them  
selves while clapping crotecing the performance. Michiru began to walk off when she heard   
a Volin from the audience start to play a familiar tune. The people sat back down looked at  
the girl that closely resembled Michiru making her way towards the stage playing the song  
vigorously. Michiru picked up her violin and started to play the same song. Together in  
unison they played in a beautiful harmony until the strange girl reached the stage. They  
played on and the audience was in odd by the inexpetance of this event. Finally they ceased  
playing a bowed together. The burgundy curtains closed and Haruka ran toward the stage.  
She reached Michiru speaking with the girl and behind her was the second girl that closely  
resembled Haruka herself.  
"Haruka! This is Shell. My clone. My daughter."  
Shell smiled and reached out her hand. Haruka smiled back and shook it. She glared at the  
second girl hatefully  
"Who might you be?" She said to the hated one.  
"Ruka. My name is Ruka and I am your clone" Ruka smiled and reached out her hand  
"she is your daughter" Michiru added in.  
Haruka in odious dispite and hate flung her hand across Ruka's face hard. As hard as she  
could, Ruka began to fall forward and as she did Haruka shoved her knee into Ruka's  
stomach. Kind Hearted Michiru quickly tried to slap sense into Haruka. Ruka was on her  
knees and Shell was coaching her to get up.  
" Sorry, ..... I.... I don't know what came over me." Haruka shudder at the act she just  
committed  
"Say your sorry! Haruka, What did you think she was the enemy or something?" Michiru  
shouted  
"I don't know' Haruka stepped back and held her head.  
"Sorry" Haruka turned to go out side and Michiru followed her. The air was cold and the  
four of them could see their breath. All of them piled in the car and the ride was extremely  
silent.  
Finally they reached the apartment.   
"Welcome! Both of you to our lovely home" Michiru greeted as she swung open the door..  
They walked in the door Michiru pointed to the room at the end of the apartment.  
Everyone followed her there. She opened the door and motioned them in.   
"You guys can unpack here and afterwards come into the living room so you can explain to  
us why you are here" Michiru was excited over having a daughter. She loved children and  
often dreamed of a child of her own. She guessed Shell to be about 13 or 14 and she  
knew Ruka was 14.  
In Ruka and Shells room the were hurried to unpack.  
"Your mother is really pretty and nice" Ruka turned to shell and commented. Shell had most  
concern for Ruka and loved her much like a sister. She tried to comfort her.  
"Ruka it will get better. Didn't you hear that she thought you were the enemy?" Ruka said  
nothing and just continued unpacking. Shell made jokes to try and cheer up Ruka. They both  
laughed about the fuzzy green phone in there room and till she was feeling better. They  
both finished unpacking at the same time. Both Ruka and Shell were hesitant to walk out  
side their safe room but in haste they did. Haruka and Michiru were both sitting on one of  
the tan couches in the living room. Haruka's arms were swung over the back of the couch.   
"Come sit!" Michiru said ever-so-cheerfully  
"What has brought you two here?"  
"actually" shell replied "we just wanted to meet our mothers"  
"really? then I guess tomorrow we should spend some time with the two of you. eh?" It  
became quite evident to Haruka and Ruka that the conversation evolved around Shell and  
Michiru. Although Haruka spent the whole time evilly staring at Ruka. Ruka had tried her  
hardest not to make eye contact.  
"That would be great! We can go shopping!" Shell replied back.  
The two of them talked for an hour about the pending day and Haruka spent this  
whole hour doing what she had been. Staring. Finally Michiru and Haruka went to the bed  
room and Ruka and shell to theirs.  
Haruka lay awake with Michiru curled in her arms.  
"Haruka what came over you today?" Michiru sighed  
"it wont happen again" Haruka replied sternly and the nights shut off and they both went to  
sleep.  
  
The next morning as planed Shell would spend time with Michiru and Haruka with  
Ruka. It was a get to know you sorta deal. Busily Michiru prepared a beautiful breakfast feast  
with shell helping her. While both of the Tenoh's silently rested. While cutting green onions  
and slicing cheese Michiru asked questions about her life and then finally approached a  
question about Ruka's life.  
"Ruka.. Hasn't had the best life."  
Michiru turned to shell  
"Why is that?"  
"Kids at school really get to her. She has Tuberculous, you know TB where you cough up  
blood? well the people at school call her a vampire. And they do horrible things to her. I  
hope bringing her here will help"  
Michiru smiled and finish cutting the onion   
"I am sure it will"  
Ruka walked out fully dressed for the day rubbing her eyes.  
"Good morning Ruka!' Michiru was delighted,  
" I trust you had a good night sleep?"  
Ruka smiled  
"yes I did, I have brought a gift for you and Haruka."  
She placed a small ball on the table witch unfolded and laid flat on the table. A whole in  
the center projected an image of a women dancing with wings on top of the ocean while  
playing a song on the Violin. The same song she and Shell had played.  
"That is amazing! Your so sweet.!" Michiru was amazed at the dancing figure.  
"It comes from the future" shell added in.  
She stared at it for many minutes, and her and shell got ready to leave. Haruka woke up and  
sluggishly mad her way into the kitchen and ate some of the omelet left for her.  
"Haruka! have fun with your daughter today!" Michiru yelled  
"Have fun Ruka!" Shell shouted while closing the door. Ruka stood with her hands crossed  
looking down and proceeded to walk into her room.  
"Where are you going?" Haruka questioned  
"To my room..." Ruka still didn't look her in the eyes.  
"Don't go, sit down" She pointed at the computer chair, and Ruka wondered why she didn't  
ask her to sit in the arm chair. Ruka did as told and sat in the chair.   
"You don't talk much do you?"  
"no not really.."  
Haruka reached in her back pocket and pulled something out. Ruka couldn't see it, Haruka  
came behind her, She could fell Haruka's breath on her neck but she still didn't look behind  
her. Haruka place her hand over Ruka's head and took her hand , thus pulling it behind the  
chair. She did the same to Ruka's other arm. Until both of her arms were behind the chair.  
Ruka felt cold metal on the back of her wrist. Then she heard a noise. It was hand cuffs..  
Ruka held extremely still, her hands were cuffed to a chair and she knew she couldn't move.  
Haruka left the room and Ruka started to hope that maybe she would just leave her there.  
Instead three minutes later Haruka came back with a box. She opened it and Ruka just  
closed her eyes. She heard the sound of duck tape unwrapping. Haruka duck taped her feet  
to the legs of the chair and then took out a belt and placed it around her torso , locked it  
so she was belted to the chair. Ruka could hardly move. Haruka looked into the box and  
placed something cold against her neck. Haruka pulled the trigger to the staple gun, and it  
shot a staple down into her neck. She flinched in pain but didn't make any noise. 


	2. Beaten and Confused

The snow was red that night  
I didn't do it  
but this was what I wanted  
right?  
  
Haruka placed more staples in her neck. Ruka tried everything she could not to  
scream or cry or make a noise.   
"Your scared?" Haruka smiled. Ruka didn't answer. Haruka went into the kitchen  
and took out a corkscrew. She came back to Ruka and placed the corkscrew  
near her upper leg and twisted it in. Ruka began to breath heavily while it was  
toally in Haruka pulled it out. Ruka began to close her eyes. If I can fall asleep   
Haruka began to rip the duck tape off and ruka felt the blood from her leg drip  
down the sides of her hips. Haruka unhandcuffed her and Ruka staggered to  
stand straight. She finally got steady on her knees, and haruka pushed her over  
she was on her stomach. Haruka took a blow with her fist to her back. Ruka  
made no noise, she just stayed there and took in all the pain Haruka could dish  
out.  
"you souless clone!! you have no feelings just an empty shell of a human" She  
said this while hitting her harder.She wanted her dead so bad. to suffer, Haruka  
had never felt this about anyone before and it confused her. But she continued.  
She took Ruka's arm and began to bend it up she held ruka's arms so tight her  
nails broke the skin and the warm blood made for a slipperly grip. She bent it in  
a way most arms don't bend and she felt it begin to crack. Haruka's head started  
to throb violently she dropped ruka, half awake on the floor. Images began to fill  
her head  
________________________________________________________  
"What a loser? Did you hear she coughs up blood?" a brown curly hair girl  
wishphered to a boy  
"Yeah I did! They say she is a vampire!" the boy replied  
"Vampire! Hahahah! You know what they do to vampires?" a blonde hair girl  
questioned the two of them.  
"They stake them!"  
Ruka was walking home from school when the same boy came behind her  
and wrapped his arms around her and smashed her against a tree then threw  
her on the ground, the two girls came behind her and held her hands down  
while the boy held a stick in the air right above her heart. They were ready to  
stake her. When Shell ran out yelling at them to back away, They did and Ruka  
closed her eyes.  
"We will get you damned vampire!" The girl yelled while running away  
______________________________________________________________  
Her head hurt and she glanced over at the beaten and duck taped Ruka. There  
was a pool of blood around her.  
"What in the hell? what has gotten into me?" She ran out side the door and  
began to run.  
  
4:20 : "Haruka Ruka! we are home!" Michiru yelled. Shell walked in the living  
room   
"Oh my God! Michiru come here quick!"  
Michiru walked in to lay her eyes upon Ruka laying in the corner in a ball, with  
blood and bruises, scars and cuts.  
Shell held Ruka's head up  
"Ruka-chan! What happened?"  
"Get her into a bed." Michiru and Shell carried her into Michiru's room and laid  
her down on the bed.  
"Ruka what happened?" Shell questioned her.  
" I fell and I was cooking and cut myself that's all" Ruka replied  
Shell stepped back and looked at her. Michiru tended to Ruka's wounds. Shell  
heard the front door open. Haruka walked in.  
"Did you see what happened?"   
"See what happen?" Haruka looked down on the egar to know shell  
"Ruka fall? She fell down the stairs and cut her self."  
Haruka walked into her room and saw ruka laying on the bed.   
"How ya' doing kid?" Haruka sounded normal. "Nasty fall down the damned  
stairs I heard. Your lucky, you could have died."  
"I know I am lucky but not because of escaping death. But because I got to meet  
you."  
The afternoon passed and Night came. Michiru and Haruka would spend the  
night in the guest bed upstairs. Michiru was getting ready for bed she started to  
unbutton her shirt but Haruka came behind her and finished unbuttoning. Michiru  
kissed Haruka on the lips and threw her on the bed.   
Haruka looked at the clock and notice that Michiru was still up. "Why  
aren't you asleep?"  
"I just don't see how a fall could have hurt her that bad." Michiru sounded  
concerned witch drove Haruka mad.  
" If the kid says it's a fall then it probably is, I mean she has no reason to lie.  
Don't worry"  
"Thank you Haruka you always find a way to make me feel better" Michiru  
laughed and shut her eyes. Haruka kissed her head "good night my Michiru"  



End file.
